


New Hope

by XcutionEnt



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Dreams [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XcutionEnt/pseuds/XcutionEnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The character of Rikimaru solely belongs to me. This is based off Aqua’s time in the Realm of Darkness with my own story involved. Takes place before the beginning of Shattered Dreams.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Logan Tristar (LoganFireofall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganFireofall/gifts), [Noxlag (LoganFireofall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganFireofall/gifts), [Akio Tristar (LoganFireofall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganFireofall/gifts), [Roland Charles Haynesworth (LoganFireofall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganFireofall/gifts), [Liam Tristar (LoganFireofall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganFireofall/gifts), [Emily Tristar (LoganFireofall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganFireofall/gifts).



> I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The character of Rikimaru solely belongs to me. This is based off Aqua’s time in the Realm of Darkness with my own story involved. Takes place before the beginning of Shattered Dreams.

How long have I been walking again? I don’t even remember… nor do I seem to care anymore. Its been so long… so long that I don’t even remember the last time I’ve seen the light. They come all the time, trying to take my heart. I used to defeat them with ease, now… I’m barely able to lift a finger.

I now lay, in this barren wasteland. The heartless seem to appear more and more. They seem to be waiting for something but my mind has become so engulfed with the darkness that i’ve grown to care less of what they do. I’m so tired… I just wanna things to go back the way things were. With… with… with those people. I’ve forgotten their names… I’ve even forgotten my own.

I see out of the corner of my eye what appears to be a dragon of some sorts. It gets closer to me as I raise my hand in defense. I begin to think what’s the point? What’s the point anymore of defending things if you don’t even believe in yourself to defend it. Maybe… maybe I should just give in. I should let the heartless take my heart. To end my worthless life. Then… maybe then… I’ll finally be able to rest. Rest… yes I need rest.  
  
“Ryu! Ryu! Ryu, where are you?” I hear a voice say stopping the heartless from eating my heart. I hear it growl then it makes a screeching noise.  
  
“Ryu!” I hear the voice again, except this time it sounds closer, “Ryu what are you... what’s a woman doing here?” The dragon snorts and the voice groans.  
  
“Hey! Are you okay?” The voice says but I don’t answer. I feel something lift me up and I open my eyes. I see a… a person. A person… in this darkness? There’s no way.  
  
“Who… who are you?” I ask the person with the heartless dragon by his side. It growls and the person puts his hand on its head. I expect it to attack him but instead it backs off and lays on the ground, “How… how is that possible? No one can control the heartless.”  
  
“Well I can. Its one of my… special traits. Thats what my mom calls it, but back to the important stuff. Who are you and why are you in the Dark Plains?”  
  
“The Dark Plains?”  
  
“The great land of the Realm. Its where the Heartless reign, but seriously who are you?”  
  
“I’m... I’m... I’m...” I try to remember my name. Its been so long since I’ve said my name or used it.  
  
“You don’t even know your own name?” He says, dumbfounded by the fact.  
  
“I... I... I don’t remember.”  
  
“Wow. Looks like you’ve been stuck in here for some time haven’t you? “ he says and the heartless growls, “Calm down Ryu. Jeez, I don’t know what's your problem today. Maybe its because you haven't eaten yet?”  
  
The beast growls again and the person pulls out what appears to be a heart-shaped object, outlined by gold. He tosses it and the heartless catches it out of the air and munches on it. It snorts before laying his head down but his eyes are still following me.  
  
“I can’t remember how long I have been here,” I admit to the familiar looking man.  
  
“Well it must’ve been for sometime, if you can’t even remember your name. Too much darkness might have blocked your memories or something,” he explains.  
  
“I do remember that this isn’t my first time here and that last time I was with someone else. Someone that… I can’t remember,” I just can’t see his face. I feel like I should know the name of the man I was with before but I can’t.  
  
“First person I meet in the Realm and she’s so absorbed she can’t even remember her own name. I might as well be talking to Ryu then,” He says and the heartless snorts in response, “You know I didn’t mean it that way.”  
  
“Why do the memories feel so close yet so far?”  
  
“Do I remind you of someone?” he asks.  
  
“I feel like I know you. Like I have met you before,” I say.  
  
“Meh, isn’t the first I’ve heard that before. Does something at least pops up or is it all still blurry?”  
  
“I remember lights, fear, and dissection, but no specific events.”  
  
“Dissection? Man, you and Eion would have so much in common then,” He says.  
  
“Who is Eion?”  
  
“It would take me at least two pages to tell you at least his backstory and three more for his transition to what he is now,” He says.  
  
“I do have one vivid memory,” I say, “Of fire, A whole world ending in fire.”  
  
“Sounds like something like Runo would do. Or Minx... either way they’re both insane. Thank goodness they’re not here to hear this,” he says. The word insane causes a flash of a black-clad girl with pink hair to go off in my memory.  
  
“There was a girl in black at the area. She… I can’t remember much else.”  
  
“At least you’re making progress. Which I can say less for some people in my life,” he says.  
  
“I hope I some day remember who it was that I was in here before with.”  
  
He sighs before saying, “If only I could bring you back with me. My mom…”  
  
As soon as he says mom images of two kids start flying before my eyes, along with two names, “Emily… Liam…” I say and I hold my head.  
  
“Emily and Liam? Wait... did you just remember something from me saying something about my mom?” he says and the flash happens again. This time the kids are gone and replaced by two bigger people. They look like older versions of the two from before.  
  
“I… I think I did. The first time you said it I saw a blue-haired boy and a red-haired girl then the second time it looked like older versions of them.”  
  
“Are they important?”  
  
“I can’t tell. I feel like I they were close but I can’t remember why…” I rapidly hit my head hoping to jog more memories with shear force.  
  
“Well beating your skull til it bleeds won’t make it any better. If it relies on trigger words then maybe if I say… darkness! Keyblade! Moon! Water! Tuna?! Kings?!” He says and I feel a sharp pain in my gut. The flash happens and I see a purple crystal embedded into a tree. I look closer and I see a woman with black hair and she looks… looks like me.  
  
“I see myself but with black hair and I-she is standing next to a tree with a violet crystal,” I say hoping that he might know where this tree is.  
  
“There’s a lot of trees in the many of worlds out there. What’s the woman doing?”  
  
“She… She is talking to someone… A man… I can’t tell what they are saying. It is in some other language but the man looks a lot like you, but with white hair.”  
“White hair? I don’t even see myself with white hair, I like it the way it is. Anything else?” He says when I see the crystal opening and the woman is placed inside. She’s holding her gut for some reason and I think… the man is crying. He leans down to her and he kisses her head before it closes back and the vision disappears.  
  
“It is something sad. The woman is sick, I think, and the man is crying. I couldn’t figure out any more.”  
  
“He must of really cared for her. Or he wouldn’t be crying, is that all?”  
  
“He put her in the crystal and then kissed her forehead before the image faded.”

“Yep, thats love. Don’t ask how I know that, it was the most exhausting thing to ever happen to me, that and my birth. Even though I have no memory of the moment since I was merely an infant,” he explains.  
  
“I wish that they didn’t have to be separated like that,” I say feeling sad for the two people in my memories.  
  
“If I could bring you back with me I would, my mom could dwell into your memories and find them for you. My dad is very strict on any openings from here to the castle,” he says. As soon as he says castle another set of images appears and this time I see myself holding out a key shaped weapon and the land around me starts to change.  
  
“I see a white castle being created from a place that looks like a temple,” I then see another set of images, A boy with a key in the castle alongside a dog and a duck.  
  
“Then I see in that castle a boy with a key-like sword, fighting alongside me, a dog, and a duck. Then I see… another boy. This one in a green armor.”  
  
“Green armor? What about his facial features?”  
  
“I can’t tell. He has a mask on. But I feel like he and I knew each other even before I first came to this place.”  
  
“Oh… somebody has a secret crush?” He says and another flash happens. this time I see the back of what appears to be a man with red hair. I all of a sudden try to go to him but I’m blocked by an invisible force. He looks back at me, I notice how his red eyes shimmer before he glows and a piercing light occurs.  
  
“Logan!” I shout all of a sudden and I fall to the ground. The heartless roars suddenly then ends. My eyes watering with the sudden pain I feel for some odd reason.  
  
“Hey, are you alright?” The person says next to me.  
  
“I… I think I just remembered something important.”  
  
“Something or someone?” he says and more tears come.  
  
“Some… Someone,” I say starting to choke up on my tears, “Someone very important, the man I was here with before and the man I married. I remember him... Logan Tristar. He is also the one who was in the explosion and the… father of Liam and Emily, My children.”  
  
“Is… is there anything else?” he says.  
  
“I remember… He has a brother, Akio,” Another flash of images, “I see Logan, his mother, his father and Akio all stand… Wait thats logan’s last family photo before what he called the purge,” Another image, “A man with brown hair, The boy in green and… Master Eraqus! Terra! Ven!”  
  
“Woah, slow down. Too many names at once,” he says and the heartless screeches again, “Down!” He commands and the heartless goes silent.  
  
“It’s all returning. I remember them… I remember you. Your Rikimaru, son of Roxas and Namine, Nobodies of Sora and Kairi. And the white haired one is you… your darkness, Kairu… He… corrupted me… and I ended up here…” I then remember how much I failed. Kingdom Hearts, I hope Liam and Emily are safe.  
  
“How do you know me? How do you know my father?” He asks me.  
  
I stand up and summon my keyblade. Not ‘Dark heart’ but this time It is the one Logan gave me, ‘The Arrow of Water,’ “Because I am Master Aqua Tristar,” I answer.  
  
“Aqua... at least you know your name now,” Rikimaru says then gets up as well. He’s shorter than me and his hair is a little lighter, “So I guess my job is done. Lets go Ryu.” The heartless becomes encased by a green aura, causing him to shrink and he flies to Rikimaru’s shoulder.  
  
“Good luck to you four. I have something I need to deal with here,” I say to them.  
  
“Not if it will matter anymore, but you won’t mind if I visit you more often? If you choose to stay here?” He asks.  
  
“I don’t know. I might not return at all.”  
  
“Then promise me. You and I will meet again someday, whether here or in the outside worlds. We’ll find each other again,” He says as he looks back at me.  
  
“Why?” I ask.  
  
“To at least give me some hope that wherever you’re going… you’ll be alright and be able to come see me again. Besides, when I saw you, you looked like you had no more hope in you. You still do now, even though you reclaimed your memories… you have nothing to look forward to. You might as well stay in the Realm if thats gonna happen,” he explains and I don’t say anything. Not because I’m still reeling from the rush, but… its because he’s right.  
  
“If you want, I can be your new hope. To be the one thing you can look to… so that wherever you go, I’ll find you.”  
  
“Thank you,” I say with a smile, “Thank you Rikimaru.”  
  
“Its nothing serious, even though I’m a Nobody at heart... I still don’t have to act like it,” he says then jogs off, into the wandering darkness. He’s so young, yet he still acts like the person he’s soon to be. I’m glad that I’ve met you Rikimaru, even if you might not recognize me.  
  
You’ve given me a new purpose now… something that I won’t live down. I’ve lost too many people and have left too many promises unanswered to fall now.  
  
Until we meet again, except this time… in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This isn’t my best piece of work but this is just a lead-up to my epic, Kingdom Hearts story that’ll include my OCs’ and some special appearances by the people you’ve known to love. So until then, Peace Out [censored]es!


End file.
